Brave Enough To Live To Die
by Nyx Narcohypnia
Summary: This is a short drabble about Remus' first girlfriend, an OC from an RPG. Rated for brief language.


This is about a girl, an OC from the RPG I'm part of. This is about her death, and the impact it had on her friends, and her boyfriend, Remus. I don't own any of the characters. The death scene of Rachel Johnson was originally written by her writer/creator, Rach. The rest is my own writing.

* * *

><p><em>She giggled as he traced his hands up her bare back. Remus couldn't quite believe that he, Remus Lupin, had just had sex with his beautiful, amazing girlfriend. He still couldn't believe he had such a girl to call his girlfriend. She knew about him and she didn't care. She loved him. And he loved her. They laid in blissful silence, gently kissing one another occasionally until they fell asleep in each other's arms.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Rachel walked into her home after spending three nights at the Potter's for James' father's funeral. It had been exhausting, and with all of her extra studies this year, Rachel just needed to be at home with her family for a day or two. "Hello?" she called out cautiously. "Rachie!" her younger brother, Jake, shouted as he ran to hug her. She hugged him tightly, realising just how much she had missed him. "Hello, sweetheart!" came her mother's sweet voice as she joined the hug. It was nice to be home, even if just for a little while…<em>

_Later that evening, the three were sat in the living room, her mother reading them the Tales of Beedle The Bard; just as she had done for years. A sudden crashing of the front door snapped them out of their happy moment. "Rachel, take Jake and go." her mother whispered urgently, grabbing her wand and running towards the door. Rachel didn't even have time to move before the living room door was flung open, and her mother had no time to scream before her life was snatched away in front of her children. Jake screamed for his mother, and Rachel simply sat there in horror as she looked upon the faces of the infamous Death Eaters. _

_"Well, well, well… Looks like we'll get the entire mudblood loving family, doesn't it?" one of them smirked. He looked like the leader of the pack, Rachel didn't recognise him though. Jake frowned at him. "You sicken me." he muttered quietly. Rachel threw him a panicked look as the death eater turned to the young boy, with a sadistic smile, and spoke ever so gently "Well, son… You sicken me.". Jake spat in his face and shouted "People like you deserve pain and misery! I would rather die than be like you! You're all pathetic bullies!". Rachel was so proud, yet so frightened. "Wish granted." and with that, her brother lost his young life._

_Rachel let a small whimper leave her mouth. Her baby brother was dead. Her mother was. She was the last one. "Rosier, you can have the joy of this one." the man drawled. Rosier? Evan? Rachel looked up and met eyes with him. She saw the panic in his eyes. He didn't want to do this. In that moment, she saw everything that Arianna saw in him. His goodness. He was no merciless killer. She stood up, standing straight. She was going to die anyway, she might as well make her final words worth it. "Jake was right. You're all pathetic bullies. We may be one of the first families lost to this war, and we won't be the last. But you will lose the war. Goodness always shines brightest in people." She briefly looked at Evan. "You're boring me." the first death eater said, as he was about to cast the spell to end her life, she mouthed "I forgive you." to Evan, closing her eyes and accepting what was about to happen._

**_The Johnson family were found by a family friend on the morning of November 27th, 1977._**

* * *

><p>Remus woke up with a start. He quickly checked his watch, it was 2:50am. Always 2:50am. He wondered if that dream was just connected to "25", because it had been the date, in October, when it had really happened. He could never have that dream as a reality ever again. He slumped back into his pillows, the pain of it all sinking in again. It had been 2 months since Rachel had died, but it was still a raw pain. His friends had tried to help him, and they had to an extent, but he couldn't rid himself of the pain. He didn't know if he ever would.<p>

"Moony?" came a sleepy voice from the other side of the room.

"It's nothing, Prongs, go back to sleep."

James wandered over to Remus' bed, sitting next to him. "Lying bastard." he said with a yawn.

Remus nodded. "Just a little."

"The dream again?"

"Always the same one. Why won't she leave me.. I can't keep doing this. I'm still alive, and she's.. She's not." he bit back the tears building up.

James sighed. "The ones we love never leave us, Moony. She will never leave you. You have to accept that.. It's not a bad thing, you know. You've loved, and been loved in return. You'll fall in love again, but for the time being.. You need to focus on just living."

"For what?" James shot him a look when he said this. "I'm serious, Prongs. For what. There are people out there just killing innocent people, people who are loved and have families.. Live to die, is that it?"

James chuckled in the dark. "We all live to die, mate. It's what we die for that makes it worth living."

"So what are we dying for? What do I die for?"

"I guess.. For freedom."

"Freedom? Really? That's it? Nothing more deep?"

"Nope. We'll possibly die fighting for the freedom of every witch and wizard, be they muggle born or pure." James shrugged. "But, until we eventually fulfil our destiny of living to die, as every person does, you need to live. If for nothing else, for her. She died bravely standing and staring them in the face. She gave her life in the name of the war. You, right now, can live for her."

Remus nodded silently. James was right. He couldn't just wallow in his own pain, he had to think of his friends. He had to be a true Gryffindor and be brave enough to live for Rachel. Brave enough to stand and fight for the right every magical being had to live. Brave enough to live to die.


End file.
